


Do you think my cock is bigger than yours Big Sister ?

by FutaScript



Category: FutaScript
Genre: Big Cock, Big sister, Cock Worship, F/F, Fsub, Futa, Impregnation, Incest, Shy, Sister - Freeform, cock growth, comparison, gentle sph, measurement, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutaScript/pseuds/FutaScript
Summary: She's about to turn 18 and she has never experienced sex with guys and all her friends already has done that. She wanted some reassurance because her body is different but turns out that her big sister is like her too.
Kudos: 4





	Do you think my cock is bigger than yours Big Sister ?

[F4F]Do you think my cock is bigger than yours Big Sister ? 

This is a scripts for adults done by an adult

Script by : FutaScript

"Tags :"  
[Futa][incest][cock growth][cock worship][small penis humiliation][gentle sph][fsub][big cock][comparison][measurement][shy][impregnation][sister][big sister]

"Synopsis :"  
She's about to turn 18 and she has never experienced sex with guys and all her friends already has done that. She wanted some reassurance because her body is different but turns out that her big sister is like her too.

"Acting Direction :"  
* Try to be very shy while reading at the script. Try to be innocent like if all the things happening to you are new.  
* You slowly get confidence while your cock gets bigger  
* The small penis humiliation have to be soft, she loves her big sister  
* You can improve some expression like moans or growns  
* As my english is not that good, you can tweak some sentences to be as you like :D feel free to do it

"Markers :"  
{fx sound} = sounds effects (optional)  
[situation/context] = Give an idea of what’s going on  
"emotion/direction" = Self explanatory  
*word* = emphasis  
\------------------------------------

[Hits the bedroom door of her big sister]

"Timidly"  
Big Sister, can I come in? I wanted to ask you something.  
Thank you very much

[Opens the door] {door open}

It's a little weird what I'm gonna ask you *but*, you're my big sister and I love you more than anything. I feel comfortable with you and I can tell you anything right?

"Shy"  
I don't have any experience with guys and with their *err* penis? "Laughter shy"  
No! I never fucked with a guy, I'm still virgin huh.  
Are you reassured? But my friends at school, they have already fucked with guys and I still did nothing.  
I feel that I am different like if I was a monster.

"starts crying"  
I would love to experience pleasure, feel the excitement as the girls tell all day long. I have never experienced that.  
Why I am not like the others girls ?

[Her big sister kisses her]{Fx kisses}

"Shy voice"  
Mmm, *but* what are you doing? Why ?  
I had never kissed someone, that's so sweet *and* feels good.  
Can you, *err* do it, again please?

"Languorous kiss"  
Mmm, that's so good "kiss", your lips are soft.  
What are you doing with your hands? Mmm *oh* my breasts, it's very sensitive big sister. "moan"  
Do you think I have big boobs for my age? "Laughter shy" Yours are even bigger "laughter shy" Mmm

[pause]

"very shy"  
Big Sister, can I ... er ... touch your breasts?  
Wow, they are so sweet, I want to lick them so bad "lick" Mmm, it smells good, they are so *big*.  
They are round and firm, *so* beautiful.  
I would like to have the same size as yours when I grow up.  
\- Mine are maybe big but not as big as yours ... I love your breasts deforming your top ... it makes me horny ..

[ pause ]

"shy"  
Why are your hands going down toward my panties?  
"Laughing" why are you making this face? Why are you smiling?  
Tell me ... please !!!  
Stop laughing ... looks like I did something wrong ...

"shy"  
What? I'm like you? ... sorry ?  
It's not normal for a girl to have that ??... huh... sorry.. i understand nothing there ...?  
I have... what??? a penis? I have a penis ???  
So... you've answered my question ... I'm not normal ... only guys have a penis ...  
"shy giggle" What's wrong? it's growing under my panties? ... *wow* "moan" ... I'm feeling strange right now ... it's the first time I felt this ...  
that's weird but it make me feel good ...  
Big sister ... when you told me you were like me ... what did you mean?

[pause]  
"shy" .. you too? Have one?  
Huh, big sister can I see it?  
Okay I'll show you mine after.  
*Please*, big sister we share everything together, I want to see.

[pause]

[she shows her cock]

*Oh my god* big sister, you are big  
There are well marked veins on it ...  
you have a beautiful cock...  
You already measured?  
5 inch? wow .. so big .... you must be proud ...  
What ? You are not big ? it's no big 5 inch? It's pretty big for me ... you have a nice cock [laughter shy]  
And it's totally hard .. can i touch it?

[ pause ]  
What ... oh yes ... i forgot...it's my turn to show you ...  
Mine is smaller than yours ... and it's not even hard...  
Okay Okay .. i stop teasing you.. alright...

[Sound of panties that removes]

Here it goes big sister...  
Now you see... my dick is small ...  
Sorry i don't understand .. what did you say?  
My cock is already big even flaccid?  
Do you think my cock can grow a lot more ? but how ?

[ pause ]  
Hey why are you stroking my cock? I asked touching you first.. Mmm ...

[ wet strokes sound ]  
Wow ... that's so good .... Hmmm .... oh keep going big sister .. don't stop ... Mmm  
I'm feeling some goosebumps on my cock ... it's funny ...  
Mmm ..... yes ... it's wonderful big sister ... keep going .... it's amazing ...  
Why are you stroking my cock harder ??  
Hey ... but ... my cock is bigger now.... *wow* ...  
Oh, it's so good to see my cock growing ... Mmm ...  
I wonder if it will grow even more ...

[ pause ]  
"Laughing" What? Why are you making this face ?  
My cock became bigger than yours? Is that true ?  
"Laughter" Now i see ... it has doubled in size ... and I have some strange feelings in my cock again...  
Big sister ... can we .... uh ... compare our cock?  
Put yourself next to me ... so we can see ...  
"Laughing" big sister ... I think ... you're right ... mine is bigger than yours ...  
Mmm I think this is not over yet ... look ....

"Shy"  
You know... it turns me on so bad when i see your mouth open wide looking at my cock?  
You like to see my big cock? "giggle" I love too ... this is the first time I see it growing ...  
I thought my cock would remain small  
"Shy" ... can i ask you to measure my cock please?

[ pause ]  
How big is it ... ??? 6 inch? Oh my god ... Wow ... I .. I have a bigger dick than yours big sister ??  
It's strange but ... it turns me on even more to know that i have a bigger cock than you ...  
Why are you making this face ? it keeps growing ??? "moan" Yes i feel my skin stretching more and more as my cock gets bigger "moan"  
Mmm ohh yes ... I'm fucking horny right now....  
What's the matter ? 8 inch ???? you are kidding me ... Oh my fucking god... my cock is enormous ... it looks like the size of my shampoo.  
This is huge ... it's heavy and have larger veins than yours.... how is that possible?  
"Laughing" I think i have to be called big sister because of my huge cock... "giggle"

[ pause ]  
What do you want to do? why are you staying on your knees in front of me ?? what are you doi... oh 

[her big sister sucks her cock]  
{blowjob sound}

Oh my god ... that's incredible .. *oh yes* what a feeling !!! Oh I'm so horny ... suck my cock like an ice cream ...  
Huh... "giggle" I would say a huge ice cream ... "giggle"  
Mmm... suck it... deeper ... wait... let me help you by pulling your head harder against me... Hmmm  
Mmm .. come on suck me ... *Oh yes* .... Mmm... open wide your mouth as i fuck you harder .... !! what? why are you choking? My cock got bigger again?  
"Laughing" can you...measure it... again please?  
10 inch ??? Hmmmm ... your cock being ridiculous next to mine "giggle"  
I would like to try something else... you know ... I saw movies where girls gets penetrated...  
And ... I was wondering if ... I could do it ... with you ....  
Sorry I should've never say this but ... I want to... fuck you so bad... I'm wondering the feeling of getting a big cock in your pussy.

[ pause ]

"shy"  
You were going to ask me that too ... oh ... what we gonna do?  
You want to sit on me to feel my cock better?  
Okay, so I sit down ... just ...  
Why are you starring at me while touching your pussy ?  
Stop teasing me... Stop saying that i have a huge cock... It turns me on so bad...  
Come on top of me ... ...  
Wait.. let me just sit better, spreads your legs a bit ...  
Move down slowly ... and *oh my cock* .... it's so tight !!!  
What? no... my cock is not inside completely, only the head is inside...  
Come on down ... *Mmm yes*! Do you feel me inside ? My big throbbing cock filling you.... little sister?  
I want to call you little sister because of your small cock "laughing"  
*Mmm yes* don't stop ... did you know that you have a beautiful round ass? Mmm "giggle"  
It helps me to grab your ass to move you up and down on my cock!!!  
Go faster ... it's all warm inside ... It's wonderful ... I would like to feel this everyday ... *please*

{Noise coming and going}

Little sister ... I feel as if my cock will explode ...  
Keep it up ... I... I think I'm going to explode ... oh my god ...

[About to cum]  
I *oh* ... AH .... *OH MY GOD* !!!!!! *OH YES* 

"improvisation of a huge orgasm, you are struggling to speak"  
I think I'm cumming inside... i feel my balls draining ... Mmm do you feel my big load... little sister? Mmm yes  
We are gonna have a baby together ... I love you little sister ! oh

[pause]

"Breathes jerky"  
This is the best day of my life. I would love to fuck you everyday, is that okay for you?  
Mmm thank you little sister "giggle"

[lots of kisses]


End file.
